


the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive (but monsters are always hungry, darling)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Biting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Choking, Dominance and Submission, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Light CBT, M/M, Masochism, No Aftercare, References to Rape Fantasies, Rough Sex, Sadism, Translation into Russian, Under-negotiated Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Он ни разу не взглянул Стиву в глаза с тех пор, как Наташа вызвонила его три недели назад. Он изо всех сил старался удержать себя в узде и не съехать на проторенную колею. Он все еще хочет Стива, потому что как можно его не хотеть, но… Он пытался.Правда, пытался.Баки открывает дверь.Не дожидаясь приглашения, Стив толкает его в грудь, делает в шаг в комнату и пинком захлопывает за собой дверь. В любой другой день Баки ни за что не потерпел бы такой херни, но Стив уже трогает его, и у него огромные горяченные ладони, и, господи боже иисусе христе, как же хорошо. Стив подается вперед, а в следующую секунду у Баки на горле смыкаются зубы, и все, думать дальше он просто не в состоянии.Или:Пришел черед Стива делать неправильный выбор.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive (but monsters are always hungry, darling)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i’m alive (but monsters are always hungry, darling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232379) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Мяу кисс ми, ненавистная любовь,  
Я зализывать твои не буду раны  
  
(Би-2 – "Мяу кисс ми")_

Когда в дверь стучат, Баки чуть не выпрыгивает вон из кожи. 

Он сам не замечает, как хватается за нож: понимает, только когда поудобней перехватывает рельефную рукоять и отводит руку чуть назад, как для удара. Несколько секунд он смотрит на лезвие, после чего откладывает нож на тумбу, уговаривая успокоиться пустившееся вскачь сердце. 

Ух, и давненько с ним такого не случалось. Миссии в последнее время попадаются вполне себе сносные. Нет, случаются и совсем паршивые, как, например, сегодня, но, если армия и ЩИТ научили его чему-нибудь, так это умению оставаться профессионалом вне зависимости от того, сколько крови льется – что из тебя, что из гражданских вокруг. В борьбе с Гидрой это очень полезный навык. Баки много дерьма повидал, но их славный европейский вояж с блэкджеком и сжиганием вражеских баз бьет все рекорды по уровню пиздецовости. 

Но с этим Баки еще может справиться – всегда же справлялся. Настоящая проблема, она, ну, да. Она в Стиве. 

Снова раздается стук – на этот раз два коротких резких удара: кто бы ни стоял за дверью, ему явно невтерпеж. Вряд ли это Наташа. Она всегда хорошо себя контролирует и ни за что не позволит так топорно выдать собственные раздражение и нетерпение. Сэм тоже отпадает. Баки знает, что не нравится ему. Сэм близкий друг Стива, он хороший, преданный человек, и у Баки нет оправданий тому, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Иногда ему кажется, что Сэм всех их видит насквозь, настолько он проницательный малый. Должно быть, ему хватило одного взгляда на деланную беспечность Баки и напускную сдержанность Стива, чтобы понять, что что-то тут неладно. 

– Эй, полегче там, – кричит Баки, подпуская в тон беззаботных ноток. – Иду я, иду! 

Они здесь вчетвером, и Баки уже знает, что это не Нат и не Сэм. Гидровский головорез вряд ли стал бы стучать, скорее всего, он просто снес бы дверь с петель. Ну, или проник бы в окно, как и положено любому уважающему себя ассасину.

Баки наполовину обнажен, он только что из душа, и он отлично помнит что произошло той ночью несколько недель назад. Помнит полотенце на своих бедрах и как приглашающе кривил губы в полуулыбке. Он так тогда и не попрощался, просто бесследно исчез, потому как прекрасно понимал, чем все закончится, если он только сунется к Стиву. 

Сунуться все равно хотелось. 

Он ни разу не взглянул Стиву в глаза с тех пор, как Наташа вызвонила его три недели назад. Он изо всех сил старался удержать себя в узде и не съехать на проторенную колею. Он все еще хочет Стива, потому что как можно его не хотеть, но… Он пытался.

Правда, пытался. 

Баки открывает дверь. 

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Стив толкает его в грудь, делает шаг в комнату и пинком захлопывает за собой дверь. В любой другой день Баки ни за что не потерпел бы такой херни, но Стив уже трогает его, и у него огромные горяченные ладони, и, господи боже иисусе христе, как же хорошо. Стив подается вперед, а в следующую секунду у Баки на горле смыкаются зубы, и все, думать дальше он просто не в состоянии. 

Его разворачивают, швыряют спиной в дверь, та отзывается на удар жалобным скрипом, но Стиву плевать. Он теснит Баки, весь – жадные требовательные прикосновения и укусы, и Баки чувствует, как один за другим отрубаются его защитные механизмы. Стив знает его, знает, на какие кнопки жать. Ощущение такое, будто его сильные нетерпеливые пальцы ломают грудную клетку Баки, продираются сквозь кожу, мышцы и обломки костей и берутся за самую ненасытную суть. У Баки уже стоит, член упирается в мягкую ткань домашних шорт. Стив придвигается еще ближе, вклинивая колено между бедер, вздергивает Баки выше, и это одновременно райское блаженство и адовы муки. Внутренности скручивает тугим клубком, член болезненно пульсирует, но все происходит слишком быстро, Баки едва может дышать, не то что говорить. 

Стив снова кусает его за горло, больно сжимая зубы на чувствительной коже. В прошлый раз отметины сошли только через неделю, и все это время у Баки вставало от одного взгляда на собственное отражение в зеркале. 

Ему и сейчас эти воспоминания аукаются, и он выгибается, подставляя горло, и глотает жалобные стоны, когда Стив без зазрения совести пользуется предложением и кусает еще и еще. Это больно, это прекрасно, и Баки извивается, пришпиленный огромным горячим телом Стива к двери. Каждое движение заставляет Баки проезжаться промежностью по крепкому бедру Стива, и, кажется, он может кончить только от этого, но, стоит ему об этом подумать, как Стив отстраняется. 

Баки выдыхает бессвязную бессловесную мольбу, тянется вслед ускользающему теплу, но Стив перехватывает его на половине движения и сжимает ладонь на его горле, и Баки в каждом подрагивании пальцев чувствует тщательно сдерживаемую, невероятную по своей мощи силу. Бить, замереть или бежать, вот в чем вопрос. Кто он, здесь и сейчас, сгусток животных инстинктов, жаждущих спасения любой ценой, или один из самых опасных убийц в истории человечества. Это неважно, потому что Баки только и может думать, что о ебле. Он замирает на мгновение, потому как знает, что именно этого Стив и хочет, а потом полностью расслабляется. Это несложно, когда колени и так дрожат. Да Баки всего его трясет. 

Господи боже, как же ему этого не хватало. 

Стив так и не переоделся после миссии, и темно-синий цвет костюма здорово оттеняет его глаза, но они и сами по себе горят и так и норовят прожечь в Баки пару дымящихся по краям дыр. Злостью вперемешку с похотью, вот чем от него фонит, Стив весь – как вулкан, готовый вот-вот извергнуться и сжечь потоками лавы все на своем пути, а Баки стоит на самой кромке кратера.

– Я… 

Стив не дает ему закончить. Одним хлестким движением он срывает с Баки шорты и грубо хватает его член. Подушечка большого пальца тут же прижимается к щели на головке, горячая и шершавая, приятная на ощупь. Стив поглаживает его почти нежно, а… А в следующую секунду проводит ногтем по чувствительной кожице, и Баки всхлипывает от резко вспыхнувшей боли. 

Он бы закричал, если бы Стив не держал его за горло. Он все еще может попытаться, но получается только беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот. На несколько секунд Стив расслабляет пальцы, позволяя ему вдохнуть, Баки жадно глотает воздух, и ему мало – и воздуха, и прикосновений, хотя Стив все еще держит во второй руке его член и дрочит так, будто с куда большим удовольствием отвесил бы Баки пару тумаков. Ни о каком скольжении и речи не идет, прикосновения сухие и жесткие, но длятся они недолго, потому что в какой-то момент Стив снова пускает в ход ногти. Боль затуманивает сознание, по щекам текут слезы. У Баки стоит так крепко, как в жизни не стояло. 

Когда Стив оставляет в покое его член, Баки едва не рыдает от облегчения и разочарования, но уже в следующее мгновение Стив сгребает в кулак его яйца, ласкает несколько секунд, а потом что есть силы стискивает в горсти. Баки вжимается в дверь в тщетной попытке отстраниться, но бежать ему некуда, Стив уже подсек его и держит надежней любого крючка: одной рукой за яйца, другой – за горло. Он снова сжимает яйца Баки в кулаке, Баки смаргивает слезы, скрипит что-то, отдаленно напоминающее "Сти-ив", и вскидывает голову, пытаясь заглянуть своему мучителю в глаза. В них нет ни жалости, ни сочувствия, только огонь, и Баки чувствует, как снова дергается его член. 

Это больно. Когда он проводит пальцами от основания до головки, его пальцы по-прежнему слишком сухие. Стив надавливает на текущую смазкой щелку и снова возвращается к яйцам. Баки понятия не имеет, как у него это получается, как Стив читает его вот так запросто и знает, что Баки нужно, что он может выдер… А может – может, Стив и не знает. Может, Стиву плевать. Может, он просто хочет сделать Баки больно. 

Это не должно быть настолько горячо, и он не должен извиваться и скулить от одной только мысли об этом, но он извивается и скулит, и Стив продолжает держать его – крепко и ровно там, где он хочет, чтобы Баки был. 

Баки запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, сдаваясь окончательно. Он больше не стонет, только ревет и тяжело дышит. Стив легко касается губами его подбородка, и это осторожное, почти нежное прикосновение разительно контрастирует с тем, что Стив до сих пор вытворяет обеими своими руками. Баки распахивает глаза: как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив высовывает язык и слизывает слезы у него со щеки. 

Он кончает почти беззвучно, дрожа и заливая спермой чужие пальцы. 

Стив отпускает его, и, черт, Баки и не подозревал, насколько крепко и надежно его держали, пока Стив не разжимает руки. Сразу подкашиваются ноги. Раздроченный и едва соображающий, Баки падает на колени и инстинктивно хватается за Стива. Который даже не дергается в его сторону и просто стоит, где стоял, как изваяние. Баки поднимает взгляд. Стив равнодушно смотрит на него сверху вниз. По его лицу ни черта невозможно понять. 

Баки снова перетряхивает. Он прекрасно понимает, как выглядит прямо сейчас, обнаженный, стоящий на коленях, цепляющийся за гребанного Капитана Америку в его гребанном тактическом костюме. 

Упершись лбом Стиву в бедро, Баки не может не думать, насколько же он жалок и – что хуже – насколько его с этого прет. 

Стив запускает пальцы ему в волосы и, боже, какое же это облегчение. Сначала ничего не происходит, Баки чувствует только приятное натяжение, но уже в следующую секунду Стив тянет всерьез, больно и сильно, и Баки с трудом поднимается. Он упирается руками Стиву в грудь, чтобы устоять на ногах, и она размеренно движется в такт дыханию Стива под его раскрытыми ладонями. Стив дышит глубоко и спокойно, нарочито спокойно, будто борется сам с собой за каждую каплю своей хваленой выдержки. 

У Баки предсказуемо срывает тормоза: есть что-то бесконечно возбуждающее в том, как этот человек умудряется выглядеть равнодушной бесчувственной глыбой в то время, как Баки валяется у него в ногах. Горячее этого только знание, что рано или поздно весь контроль пойдет по пизде и Баки получит сполна все то, что сейчас Стив так старательно пытается унять и спрятать. 

Стив как будто читает его мысли, хватает за металлическую руку и тянет к кровати. Толкает, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице, Баки падает на спину и тут же приглашающе раздвигает ноги. 

Стив колеблется. 

Должно быть, со стороны они смотрятся довольно странно. Как герои какой-нибудь паршивой порно-пародии. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, один полностью обнаженный и покорный, второй в своих геройских тряпках, едва не вибрирующий от невыплеснутой ярости. Баки знает сайты, где за такое видео отвалили бы целое состояние. 

Мысль застревает в голове, Баки ей улыбается, и, видимо, что-то перемыкает у Стива в голове, потому что глаза его темнеют, а рот становится жестче. Наваждение пропадает через мгновение, и Стив принимается раздеваться, яростно дергая все свои молнии и заклепки. Баки едва дышит и жадно следит за каждым движением, но даже такое зрелище не способно заставить его абстрагироваться от понимания, что что-то ощутимо не так. 

Это не похоже на Стива. Вся эта жестокость и резкость – это не Стив. Они трахались всего трижды, но каждый раз именно Баки был тем, кто давил и брал штурмом. Стив сдавался, моментально втягивался и принимал активное участие, но все было… по-другому. 

Когда Баки справляется с голосом и открывает рот, полностью обнаженный Стив уже стоит на коленях между его разведенных бедер. 

– Это из-за миссии? 

Стив затыкает его одним взглядом, и Баки, может, и взбеленился бы и продолжил бы допытываться, если бы дело было только во взгляде, но тут Стив подхватывает его под бедра и складывает пополам, вынуждая задрать ноги. Стив не особо любуется видом, но его взгляд, когда скользит по обнаженной коже Баки, вспыхивает голодным огнем. Одной рукой Стив продолжает удерживать Баки, а другой отщелкивает колпачок с тюбика смазки. Он выдавливает немного смазки себе на член, морщится от холода, но уже совсем скоро, когда Стив несколько раз проводит кулаком по члену, распределяя смазку по всей длине, его лицо становится расслабленным и удивительно красивым.

Баки смотрит на него во все глаза и быстро, поверхностно дышит, его член, мягкий и выжатый до последней капли, все еще расслабленно лежит между ног. Он понятия не имеет, когда и откуда Стив выудил смазку, он точно не доставал ее из кармана, пока раздевался, но... Факт остается фактом. Стив пришел к нему с определенными намерениями и пришел подготовленный, и это жжет Баки изнутри горячей, терпкой злостью. 

– Думаешь, меня по щелчку пальцев в койку уложить можно? – дразнит он, но с оттенком угрозы. Не то, чтобы он был против. После того, как однажды он сам притащил смазку на благотворительный прием, это было бы лицемерием. Черт, с того вечера прошел всего год, а кажется, что не меньше века. В любом случае, Баки точно не против, но он не собирается послушно лежать со вздернутыми вверх ногами и принимать, если только… Если только Стив его не заставит. 

Стив заставляет. 

– Я знаю, что можно, – он говорит это так небрежно, будто на свете нет ничего очевидней. Баки фыркает от неожиданности, но звук тут же переходит в шипение, когда Стив вонзает ногти в кожу его бедра и сжимает пальцы так сильно, что кажется: еще чуть-чуть, и он оторвет от Баки целый кусок горячей, истекающей кровью плоти.

– Пошел ты, – выплевывает Баки и пытается вывернуться. Стив не позволяет ему. Отбросив смазку, он перехватывает Баки за щиколотки и подтягивает вплотную к себе. Секунда, и Баки не просто сложен пополам, но еще и придавлен огромным тяжеленным телом сверху для надежности. Он в ловушке. Он пытается ударить Стива металлической рукой, но тот легко ее перехватывает, грубо заводит Баки за голову и прижимает к постели. Ею можно почувствовать тепло и давление, но это все, и Баки немного жаль, что не получится ощутить мозоли у Стива на пальцах или текстуру его кожи. 

Крупная влажная головка прижимается к его дырке, и несколько следующих за этим секунд Стив просто дразнится, потираясь о сжатое кольцо мышц. 

Баки смеется, совсем тихо, и обмякает на постели, не сводя со Стива глаз. Стив смотрит на него в ответ, и в его взгляде по-прежнему плещутся гнев и и раздражение. Баки знает, что они направлены не на него. Стив наказывает за что-то, но не Баки, а себя, и Баки должен немедленно это прекратить. Он знает, каково это, знает, каково быть по ту сторону неизбывной ярости, знает, как оно потом аукается, и… 

Стив берет его одним долгим сильным толчком. 

Баки вцепляется в простынь в тщетной попытке заземлить себя, и она рвется под его пальцами. Он не может перестать сжиматься вокруг члена, внутренности как кипятком обдает от внезапной неумолимой заполненности. Стив буквально раздирает его надвое, он целиком внутри Баки, всей, мать ее, длиной своего огромного члена, и Баки чувствует каждый адов дюйм.

Его не трахали вот уже несколько месяцев, с их прошлого со Стивом раза, и жжение в растянутых мышцах сводит с ума. 

Стив не дает ему ни секунды, чтобы привыкнуть. Кажется, то, как беззвучно Баки раскрывает рот, пытаясь вздохнуть, и как отчаянно он ерзает на члене, только подстегивает его, и Стив сразу же срывается в быстрый жесткий темп, и от каждого толчка у Баки все внутри горит и плавится. Его колени по-прежнему прижаты к груди, а ступни вздернуты вверх. Стив удерживает его на месте своим весом, и Баки может сделать одно большое нихуя – он и пошевелиться-то толком не в состоянии. Ему остается лежать, где положили, и принимать, принимать, принимать, медленно но верно съезжая с катушек. 

Он мог бы сказать "нет", и Стив бы остановился. Баки знает, что остановился бы. Но пока он молчит, есть шанс, что Стив так и будет держать его и брать, целую ебанную вечность, целую… 

Баки не говорит "нет". Вместо этого он позволяет себе тонуть в резких чертах лица Стива, в его быстрых выдохах, грубых толчках. В безумии, сочащемся из каждой его поры. 

Стив выглядит измученным и бесчеловечно прекрасным, и Баки интересно, насколько они похожи, вот сейчас, когда один берет, а другой принимает, отчаянно сжимаясь и задыхаясь на каждом движении. Это отвлекает, боль у Стива во взгляде как будто проводит между ними разделительную черту, а Баки эгоистичная дрянь, он хочет Стива целиком и полностью, хочет, чтобы Стив смотрел на него и видел его, а не что-то далекое и призрачное. 

Он с трудом разжимает хватку на простынях – это не так-то просто, когда тебя ебут, тараня бедрами на каждом толчке. Куда проще было бы забить и потеряться в мареве боли и удовольствия, но Баки упрямый сукин сын, он хватает Стива за подбородок металлическими пальцами и надавливает, зная, что точечные отметины продержатся на этой золотистой коже не дольше пары часов. 

– Это не твоя вина, Кэп, – хрипит он. 

В отместку Стив врезается в него очередным толчком, и у Баки дыхание перехватывает. Стив вцепляется в его руку и снова прижимает к матрасу над головой, угрожающе сжимая запястье. Металл жалобно скрипит под его пальцами, и у Баки начинает вставать. 

– Заткнись, Барнс. 

Баки смеется, но его смех быстро перерастает в крик, как только его бедро пронзает острой болью от укуса. 

– Ебанный в рот, Кэп, ка… 

Теперь Стив кусает его лодыжку, оставляя синяк, который будут болеть еще пару дней кряду. Дай бог, если только пару. Баки едва соображает, и бешеный темп ебли совсем не помогает ему сосредоточиться. Из него не так-то сложно вытрахать мозги, а Стив справляется с этим как никто. 

Баки прожигает его острым взглядом и сжимает живую ладонь в кулак, вгоняя ногти в кожу в попытке хоть немного спустить себя с небес на землю. 

– Послушай сюда, ты, упрямый ублюдок. Не… блядь… смей делать этого с собой, не… Оно того не стоит. Люди умирают, ты не можешь спасти всех, Кэп, ты же знаешь. 

Конечно, Стив знает. Баки видит, как бремя этого знания прячется в жестком изгибе его рта. Баки знает, что такое сопутствующий ущерб, знает, сколько гражданских погибает просто потому, что что-то пошло не по плану, но ведь это в порядке вещей. Это не мешает ему спокойно спать по ночам, и Стиву мешать не должно. Он держался, когда вел переговоры с полицией и когда обнимал убитых горем мужей и жен, но теперь он с Баки, и он разваливается на части, и истекает кровью, и едва дышит. Может, это даже здорово. В каком-то смысле. Здорово, что Стив в отличие от них еще не разучился чувствовать вину и скорбь, но Баки это не нравится. Баки знает, что вина и скорбь может сделать с человеком. 

– Кэп… 

– Заткнешься. Ты. Нахуй. Или. Нет. 

Баки затыкается, но не потому, что хочет заткнуться, а потому, что Стив чертова машина, не знающая ни усталости, ни пощады. Баки задыхается под ним, сжимается на члене, и все его тело в огне. Его собственный член крепнет с каждой секундой, зажатый между их телами, и, черт, Баки тупо не сможет после такого ходить. Все миссии полетят в пизду. 

– Ты… господи, блядь, иисусе… ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, я выдержу, но ты… ты должен понять, что это не твоя… 

От удара в голову Баки впечатывает в матрас, и он кончает с потрясенным всхлипом. 

Отпечаток ладони Стива горит на щеке, а из члена все течет и течет. 

У Баки кружится голова, боль и удовольствие смешиваются в потоке ощущений, притупляющем все чувства. Он не знает, сколько это длится, но, когда он приходит в себя, на него вдруг обрушивается шквальный огонь золотого с голубым, и Стив нависает над ним, совершенно неподвижный. Страшный. 

Опасный.

Баки моргает. Щека пульсирует болью, а в голове тот еще бардак. Стив касается его лица, проводит кончиками пальцев по наливающемуся синяку, спускается ниже по шее и груди, пока наконец не трогает залитый теплой спермой живот. 

– Господь всемогущий, – выдыхает Стив тихо – Баки не может разобрать, с отвращением или благоговением. 

На самом деле ему плевать, потому что в следующую секунду Стив вдруг вынимает из него член. Баки беспомощно сжимается вокруг внезапной пустоты, скулит непонимающе, но возмутиться по-настоящему не успевает – его рывком переворачивают на живот и вздергивают за бедра, вынуждая выпятить задницу. 

Пальцы Стива путаются в его волосах, Баки жмурится блаженно, и Стив грубо толкает его голову вниз. Баки только и остается, что бессвязно мычать в подушку. Стив скользит обратно одним плавным движением, как к себе домой, и сразу берет такой темп, что Баки влажно дышит в наволочку и покачивается взад-вперед на каждом толчке. 

Надолго Стива не хватает. Баки стонет, когда его заливает спермой. Во время оргазма Стив трется о него бедрами, будто хочет толкнуться еще глубже, запечатать Баки собой, выебанного и заполненного по самое горлышко, и Баки сжимается на нем, тяжело дыша. 

Когда Стив выходит из него, это больно. Теперь из Баки еще и течет, и он беспомощно скулит. 

Стив отпускает его. Баки обмякает на кровати и поворачивает голову на бок, жадно глотая воздух. Ему не видно, но он чувствует, как Стив поднимается с кровати. Хочется развернуться и посмотреть. Договорить, что начал до того, как Стив выеб из него последние мозги, но силы на исходе, и Баки просто лежит и слушает, как Стив бродит по его комнате и одевается.

Дверь за ним закрывается почти бесшумно. 

Той ночью Баки так и не засыпает, но, кажется, ему удается подремать пару часов, лежа на животе с вытекающей из дырки спермой.

Когда мысли приходят в некое подобие порядка, Баки обнаруживает, что тело его почти не слушается. Он с трудом садится, и задница тут же отзывается тупой, ноющей болью. С этим придется жить как минимум несколько дней: вряд ли в ближайшее время Баки сможет сидеть и ходить, не вспоминая в подробностях, что с ним сотворили. Это нормально, Баки нравится такое, плюс у них не предвидится новых миссий, пока они не разберутся с последствиями сегодняшней. 

Он может собой гордиться. Именно этого он и хотел, когда доебывался до Стива в тренажерном зале в их первый раз.

Непонятно только, что за давящее чувство поселяется в груди. 

Баки старается не зацикливаться на нем, но когда он хромает в душ, чтобы смыть с себя последние несколько часов, оно все еще тревожит его. 

Баки надеется, что и это тоже – пройдет.


End file.
